


咆哮突击队

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gabe POV, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>也许Steve最爱Bucky，但是咆哮突击队的其他人也爱他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	咆哮突击队

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Howling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622086) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



“队长！”Gabe大声喊道，Rogers挂在车厢外的景象让他的整个胃都凉了起来，“队长，快回到这里来！”

“我要跳下去，”Rogers在嘟囔着什么胡言乱语的话，“我得去找他。”

“队长，你在做什么？”Gabe尖叫起来，伸出手去拉Rogers制服上的背带，“你想掉下去吗？”

Rogers用那双眼神狂乱，红了眼眶的眼睛看着他，Gabe不知道到底发生了什么，但是他感到恐惧直蹿到了他的脊髓里去。“是的。”Rogers低语着。Gabe这才发现Barnes并不在这里，他就是在这个时候才反应过来的，因为Barnes只会因为一个原因不在Rogers的身边（有一个就肯定会有另一个，他们从屁股开始就连在一起了，像绑定的那种），为什么Rogers会站在他现在站着的地方，Barnes却没有在一边尖叫着叫他该死地赶紧回到车厢里来，为什么他的眼神如此没有焦距。Rogers的作战服前襟有呕吐物的痕迹，也撒到了车厢外面，Gabe觉得自己也想去吐一下。

“Barnes在哪里？”Gabe逼自己问了出来，他的嘴唇因为寒冷和突然充斥了血液的恐惧麻木了。Rogers完全没有理睬他，只是又往下沉了沉，Gabe觉得心脏要从嗓子里跳出来了，因为Rogers看上去好像随时就会放开手一样。

Gabe想要向后退，想训斥Rogers，叫他不要开玩笑了，Barnes除了没事以外不应该有任何其他可能，但他知道Rogers不会拿这个开玩笑的。Rogers眼睛里的那种空洞是装不出来的。但是Gabe不能让他现在就放弃。他用力把Rogers拽进了车厢。

“我们得去抓Zola！”Gabe提醒他，能量重新回到了Rogers的身体里。

“Zola。”他恶狠狠地吐出这个名字，转身走进车厢，在Gabe还没来得及眨眼之前就已经大步流星地朝前车厢走去了。

“队长，”他小跑跟了上去，“我们的命令是活捉他。”

“意外在所难免。”Rogers压低声音吼道。他的双手紧紧地攥成了拳头，看上去都为他感到疼痛。他面无血色，这真是奇怪，他是就连听到Barnes或是Dugan讲的带颜色的笑话都会脸红的人。Gabe想放手任他去，去报复Zola。Gabe也在那集中营里，他亲眼看到Zola选了Barnes去做他那个小实验，就在Barnes反抗了踢了一个已经病到站不起来的俘虏的守卫之后。Gabe记得Barnes昂首挺胸地走了，走之前还告诉Dugan要照顾好其他人，不要放弃，让他告诉他的妈妈和妹妹们说他爱她们，希望她们能确保他的抚恤金可以用到他想要的地方去，她们会知道这话是什么意思的。Gabe记得Zola有时候会随处走动，经过工作站和关着他们的笼子前，记得他脸上挂着的那种神气的笑容。Gabe记得所有那些被抓出去就再也没回来的人。

一部分的Gabe很开心可以看到那个叫Steve Rogers的意外发生在Zola身上。如果不是因为Zola，他们根本就不会来到这辆该死的火车上。如果他们不来这该死的火车上，那么Barnes就不会——

但是不行。这是比他们所有人都更重要的事情，也许Gabe永远不会像Rogers那样了解Barnes（没有人能像Rogers一样了解Barnes），但是他觉得如果他们没有完成任务的话，Barnes在天上也会气得半死的吧。如果他们想要停止在这冰天雪地的雪上冒鸡皮疙瘩，回家去的话，他们需要那情报。

“我们需要他的情报。”Gabe轻声提醒Rogers。

“需要？”Rogers已经歇斯底里了，发出那种大声的喘气声，那种马上就要接近抽泣的喘气声，“我需要——我怎么能够......?”他住了口，用力转过身，抓住自己的头发，Gabe从没见过他这个样子，他完全失去了控制，想不出什么精妙的计划。Gabe想到了这是为什么，他可以感觉到自己的眼睛也因为泪水而感到刺痛，他想到Barnes掉了下去，他身上的每个细胞都知道他肯定是叫着Rogers的名字掉下去的。

“Steve，”Gabe轻声说，“我们需要阻止Schmidt。我们需要Zola去做这个。Barnes不会想让你——”

“别跟我说他想要什么，”Rogers吼道，“他想要活下去！他想要回家去！”他那宽阔的胸膛上下起伏得太厉害了，都到了需要戒备的地步，Gabe不知道该怎么做。Rogers深深地、缓慢地吸了一口气，然后屏住了呼吸，他的双手还在颤抖。

“我知道，队长，”Gabe犹豫着把一只手放在了Rogers的肩膀上，见没有被他甩开，他这才重重地按了下去，“我知道。但是我们需要Zola。我们需要从这辆火车上下去。我们需要去跟那些男孩子们讲发生了什么。他们在等着我们。”

“我做不到。”Rogers要再次哭起来了，Gabe知道要是这样的话，他绝对也会跟着他一起哭出来的。他们不能嚎哭着走进Zola的车厢去。他不觉得Rogers应该进入那个车厢，但得有人把Zola押送下车。

“我会去做的，队长。我来完成这个。”Gabe向他保证，“你就坐在这里。你能坐在这里吗？”Gabe扶着Rogers坐了下去，他迅速把双膝抱在了胸前，双臂抱着膝盖。Gabe知道Rogers的整个人生都是作为一个瘦个子存在的——Barnes把所有事情都告诉了他们，跟他们讲了大概有一百个这样的故事——但那总令人难以想象，直到现在。Gabe突然就能清清楚楚地看到那个画面了，不知道怎么的，Rogers现在看起来很小个。Gabe抓起盾牌，把它递给了Rogers，“你拿着这个，好吗？”

Rogers的整个身子都在颤抖，盾牌不停地击打着车厢的地面，发出沉重的金属撞击声。Gabe咬住自己的口腔内壁，他用力地咬着，为了能振作起来。等他们先把Zola交给Phillips，等他们先下了这辆火车——然后他再来想这个。

Gabe不怎么记得后面的事情是怎么发生的了。他以前听人们这么说过，但自己却完全不理解会有这种事，但现在他懂了。他不记得他有没有跟Zola说话，也不记得他们花了多久才把他交给了Phillips。他只记得自己直直地盯着前方，在心里一遍又一遍吟唱着“不要去想，不要去想”。

“Rogers呢？”Phillips问，他的声音听上去像是从很远的地方传过来。Gabe对着他眨了眨眼睛，试着去思考，试着组织语言。是Carter特工先反应过来，知道有什么不对劲了。她拍了拍Gabe的手臂。

“发生了什么事？”她问，她的声音很镇定，但是掐进他皮肤里的手指并没那么镇定。

“Barnes，”他最后终于说了出来，“那辆......那辆火车。”

她用一只手盖住了嘴巴，让自己站得更直了：“Rogers队长呢？”因为你没有办法在知道Barnes发生了什么事后不去问Rogers的情况，反过来也是如此；有时候就好像他们不止有一样的想法，连感情都是共享的。

就在这个时候，Rogers像是听到了召唤一样，走到了他们身后。他一路上都面无表情，没有停下来说一句话，下了火车后就直奔营地。Carter特工看上去像是想要跟上去，但Phillips轻声跟她说了些什么，让她停在了那里。Gabe没有等Phillips解散他，他跟了上去。

但是还有咆哮突击队，总要有人告诉他们这个。Gabe走了进去，看到了四张惊恐的脸，他们瞪大了眼睛看着泪水从Rogers那惨白惨白的脸颊上流下来，他颤抖着，想组织好语言。

“Bucky......"他轻声嘟囔着，然后就说不下去了。他们都看向了Gabe，但是Gabe也不确定他该说些什么。

“那辆火车，”他说，Phillips和Carter就懂了，“他——在山谷里。”

他说得断断续续，完全不连贯，甚至形不成一个完整的句子，但是在看到Rogers塞了一个拳头到嘴巴里，把脸埋在枕头里之后，再联想到Gabe犹犹豫豫的那几个单词，他们懂了。

“不，不，不，”Dugan摇着头，就好像他不承认事实就不存在了一样，“不。”

“但是......"Morita看上去就好像刚刚被人在肚子上打了一拳一样，“但是他不可能啊。”

Falsworth站了起来，开始踱步，Falsworth在平常的日子里都不能坐着不动，像今天这样的事情，他更是不能忍受就那么坐在那里。他踹了一脚他的背包，又踹了一脚，又一脚，然后他吼了出来。

Dernier看着Gabe，他皱起了眉头，咬着嘴唇。“发生了什么？”他用法语问，看上去却好像希望自己理解不了他们说的话，就好像这只是误译，就好像下一秒Gabe就会用法语告诉他说一切都好。但是他的眼眶在Gabe还没来得及说什么之前就充满了泪水。

Gabe坐了下来。他就那么坐在了他站着的地方，虽然他们现在是在帐篷里，地上很脏。他坐得很用力。但是没有Barnes那么用力，他的大脑这么想着，他想到了围绕着他们的那些白雪皑皑、嶙峋耸立的石块，他要吐了。他在掉到地面之前还能活着吗？

他用掌根用力地按着自己的眼睛，但他注定要输给他的眼泪。Gabe总为自己是个坚强的男人而感到自豪。他经历过很多事情，他被人吐过口水，身无分文在街上流浪过，但他可以骄傲地说他从不让任何东西打垮他。他从集中营出来的时候情况还不赖；他也打算完完整整地打完这场战争。但是这个。如果不通过哭泣来发泄，他根本过不去这道坎，但他完全不在乎了。

Gabe抽着气想着，Barnes会受不了这个的。哦，Barnes很喜欢哭，Gabe知道的——在半夜，他以为没有人听得到他的时候（Rogers总能听得到）；一个人去站岗的时候，他以为没有人会在他回来后注意到他有些发红的眼睛（Rogers总能注意到）——但他会受不了看到他们就这么坐着一起哭泣，不要是因为他的缘故。他特别不会良好地接受Rogers现在的状态。他甚至都没在哭了，Gabe觉得，他只是压低声音在枕头里呻吟着，抖得差不多要裂成上百万片了。

Gabe想象不出如果让Barnes看到Rogers这个样子他会怎么做，因为Gabe从来没见过Rogers这幅样子。他甚至都没见过Rogers接近过这个状态。 他从没见过Dugan把帽子放到自己的脸上，就好像他可以藏在那后面的样子。他从没见过Morita把他的手肘放在大腿上，盖着自己眼睛的样子。他从没见过Falsworth把所有的东西都从背包里拿出来扔到地上的样子。他从没见过Dernier就那么安静地坐在地上，不发出一点声音，脸上没有一点表情的样子。

Gabe不断地想着Barnes会随时从外面走进来，开始骂Falsworth，骂他把这里弄得一团乱，他会去直接坐在Rogers身上，把他的脸按进床单里，因为他实在是太吵了，他会骂骂咧咧，但是动作温柔地用手穿过他的短发，帮他按摩头皮。

他会进来的，Gabe有些狂乱地想着，他就在他们后面，他当然就在他们后面。

他知道他不在了。

是Dugan先朝Rogers走过去的，他把他拉了起来，让他坐着，他伸出一只手臂圈上他的肩膀。除了Rogers，Dugan是跟Barnes最亲近的那个；他在Zola把Barnes带去做实验后都很难接受。然后Falsworth不再踢东西了，他去和Dernier坐在了一起，Morita坐在Rogers的另一边。Dernier朝Falsworth靠了过去，Gabe知道自己哪儿也去不了，就只能坐到Morita的旁边，他们现在在一条直线上了，紧紧地依偎在一起，就好像他们又回到了那片冰天雪地里，因为怕暴露自己而不敢开枪的时候。

他们在昨天晚上也是这么依偎在一起的，坐在树干上，牙齿打着架，听着Barnes讲那个小炮仗Rogers跟有两个他那么大的人打架的故事，好让自己忘记凌冽的寒风吹进骨子里的寒冷，和胃里空空的感觉，因为每个人的配额就是那么点，他们轮流换着位置，这样就不会有人一直坐在最前面或是最末端，大家都有机会被夹在中间取取暖。想起这个让Gabe的胃痛了起来。为什么一切会变得这么快呢？

Gabe不知道他们这样沉浸在这种抽噎的呼吸声中有多久，最后Morita让自己站了起来，拽了拽Rogers的作战服。“你得去换件衣服，队长。”他说，也许他是那个最清醒地意识到Rogers还穿着他美国队长制服的人，鉴于他离那团呕吐物最近。

“去洗个澡。”Falsworth也轻声说。

最糟糕的是Rogers的样子——他看上去几乎是困惑的。他表情严肃地眨了眨眼睛，就好像还没睡醒。他像是没有意识一般机械地动了起来。他就那么站在帐篷中间，晃荡了一下，不是很确定他应该要怎么做。所以Dernier站了起来，去拿队长的背包，帮他拿好了军装。Dugan在Falsworth那堆东西上面找了条毛巾给他。Rogers就站在那里，拿着这些东西。

“来吧，”Gabe说，“跟我来。”他带着Rogers去了澡堂，不知道自己是不是应该留下来陪他，但是Rogers很顺从地开始脱衣服了。Gabe正准备离开的时候，听到了Rogers颤抖的声音。

“你能不能——我背后有一条皮带，”他的声音里带上了哭意，“Bucky总会帮我做。”然后他抽了抽鼻子，很用力地眨了眨眼睛，Gabe想要尖叫，这不公平。这是战争，没错，他们知道自己可能会死。但是他们不应该死去。特别不应该这么死去。他甚至都没有中弹。

Gabe颤抖着双手去帮他解开了皮带：“你想让我留下来吗？”

Rogers从喉咙里发出了一声小小的呜鸣，但是他摇了摇头。“谢谢你。”他在Gabe收拾起那件现在显得无比鲜艳的红白蓝作战服时轻声道谢，Gabe第一次为军装那单调的橄榄绿感到感激。

他回到了帐篷里，大家都在沉默地帮Falsworth把他的东西放回到背包里。他们知道他们还没完。今天晚上他们就会得到关于Schmidt的情报了，或者也许明天，然后他们不会等的。他们觉得这个世界都应该为Barnes暂停，但他的死却不能阻止战争。

队长在洗完澡后就不见了，他们随他去了。这将会是在战争前，他唯一的哀伤机会了。Dugan拿出一瓶威士忌，他们沉默地轮流喝着。Barnes的背包就放在帐篷角落的空床上，他今天晚上本来应该睡在那里的。没有人朝那个方向看。他们抑郁地喝着酒，谁都没有讲话。

其他队的人过来敲帐篷的门，但是失去的沉重气息让他们又拖着脚步走开了。没有人想打扰这个；没有人想挨得离他们很近，免得传染上这种悲伤绝望的情绪。最后，Carter特工出现了。

“St——Rogers队长出去了吗？”她的双手也在颤抖。

“我们希望他是去喝酒了。”Dugan嘟囔道。她停在了门口，除了踉跄了一下，仍旧是那完美的站姿。

“我很抱歉。”她轻声说，“我知道你们都很在乎对方。这损失——我们都感受到了那种失去的痛苦，但是你们更深。”

没有人讲话，他们都低着头，头顶对着她。Dugan举起酒瓶。她点了点头，接了过来，仰起头迅速喝了一口，又擦掉了她印上去的口红印。

“我们会派出一队人，”她向他们保证，“去找他的......”她清了清嗓子，“我们会把他的遗物送回给他的家人。但是如果里面有任何东西你们想要——任何对你们有特殊意义的，他的东西，你们觉得会——如果Steve......”她没有再讲下去了，“好吧，我猜在我们整理好他的东西之前还有几天。如果你们想，想看一看的话。”

这不符合规定；也许她都不被允许让他们这么做。但是这很好，他们会因此感激她的。但是。不是现在。不是在今天，不是在他们的伤口仍然鲜血淋漓的今天，不是在Barnes早上刚刚整理好自己东西的今天。

天还没暗下去，但他们准备去休息了。没有什么要和对方说的话了，他们都想赶紧结束这一天，每个人都在心里悄悄期盼等他们醒来的时候，就会看到Barnes在朝他们扔雪球，直到Rogers把他赶跑了才罢休，然后他们就会在雪地里扭打起来，他们的双腿会少儿不宜地，胡乱地纠缠在一起。Dugan把最后一点威士忌洒在了地上，他们都点了点头，虽然Barnes肯定会抱怨他们浪费了好酒。他们可以听到其他人围在帐篷外面的声音，但是他们在这里很安静，在他们的茧里。没有人真的能睡得着。

时间流逝，天终于黑了，周围也变得安静下来，但是Rogers还没有回来。他们全都醒着。Dugan开始小声地唱起了歌，Gabe花了一秒就听出来了。这是Barnes一直在篝火旁唱的，在刮胡子时低声哼哼的，在整理装备时会吹着口哨的歌，他们都会故意装作没看到他盯着Rogers的样子，以及Rogers因此而变红的耳朵尖。

“如果你愿意，我会在你身边，星期天，星期一，或者是永远。”Dugan低声唱着，他的声音有些破碎。这首歌在他们的帐篷里回响着，可能永远不会散去，还有那团混乱，那场雨雪和Stark的运输机，即使在经过了Zola和集中营的事情之后，在Rogers这么严肃的样子面前，也要很费劲才能让Barnes闭上嘴巴。

“我们要去找队长吗？”Dugan唱完了歌，Morita在黑暗中轻声问道。

“随他去吧，”Falsworth说，“他的责任感会把他带回来的，但就让他有那么该死的一晚上好好静一静吧。”

没有人再说话了，每个人都在心里默哀着，队长直到第二天早上做简报的时候才回来。他要求和搜索队伍一起去，在被否决后大发雷霆。他又穿着他的军装了，Gabe猜这是出于尊重；他不想在他的世界黑暗了之后还穿得那么鲜亮。

当Carter特工在不久后告诉他们（她的妆容被眼泪弄得一塌糊涂）说队长的飞机沉没了的时候，Gabe并没有觉得有多惊讶。咆哮突击队的其他人也没人感到震惊。他想出了这么一个不顾危险的计划。Morita在昨天曾经压低声音偷偷跟他们说，说他看到Rogers跪坐在地上，抬头在跟Barnes说话，说他不知道该怎么在没有他的情况下回布鲁克林去。

事情就该这样，Gabe想，他们会在Rogers死后回家去的。战争没有因为Barnes结束，所以Rogers结束了它。在他已经失去了战斗的意愿之后，他就无法再忍受这无礼的，仍在持续的战火了。

他们为Rogers干了一杯，为Barnes也干了一杯，然后就分道扬镳，重归和平岁月了。Gabe知道Dugan和Morita仍旧在和Carter特工和Stark一起工作，他们建立了一个情报组织，但是他婉拒了他们的邀请。Gabe打赢了他的战争，他结束了。

有时候，他会因为听到Barnes最后一次哼的歌而醒过来。有时候，他会因为听到了Rogers的笑声而醒过来。大多数时候，他会看到那些嶙峋的岩石，还有Rogers涕泗纵横的脸，然后他的心脏就会再次收紧，他们的躯体还没有安歇在一起。光是这么想想，就让他的心痛得要命。

“哦，Gabe，”Jacques在电话那头笑了起来。已经过去十年了，他刚刚才对Jacques坦诚了他还在担心他们的遗体没有被安葬在一起的事，“他们不再需要他们的躯体了。这有什么关系呢？他们的身体确实不在一起，但他们的灵魂是在一起的。”

Gabe想了一会儿，想到了他平常听到的关于天堂和地狱的事，他们拥有的爱，然后他想到了他们的勇敢，忠诚，胆量和彻底的奉献。他决定相信Jacques的话。像这样的两个灵魂是不可能分开的，不会被死亡或是天堂地狱分开。他想到这个，笑了出来。他终于可以安心了。

 

 

END


End file.
